Print head dies support fluid ejection components of a print head and provide a fluid passage from a fluid reservoir to such components. Increasing a density of fluid passages through the die may reduce strength of the die. Current efforts to strengthen the die may reduce print quality and increase fabrication cost of the die. In particular, current rib strengthening efforts cause unwanted secondary problems such as banding, wicking of adhesive material into slots during fabrication, and trapping of air bubbles along the ribs during printing.